Walk Alone
by fujoshi97
Summary: persahabatan antara Suho , Lay dan Krystal yang berakhir dengan kisah cinta segitiga. siapakah yang akan di pilih Suho? One Shot ; SuLay Slight!SuKrystal(?) Read n Review?


Walk Alone

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; One Shot

Rating : T

Cast : Kim Joom Myeon ( Suho ) , Krystal , Zhang Yi Xing ( Lay ) and others.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to God and themselves. I own only the plot.

Summary : Zhang Yi Xing yang mencintai Kim Joom Myeon yang akan menikahi Krystal. Sedangkan, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Siapakah yang akan Kim Joom Myeon pilih?

Warning : Yaoi ; BL ; Typo'(s) ; Gaje ; Alur berantakan ; OOC dan sebagainya.

A/N : Anyeong! Fujoshi97 here! Author tahu kalau author seharusnya lanjutin fanfic author yang lain, tapi author kepengen banget bikin fanfic ini~ #pout

Dan, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV Mr. L dengan judul sama. Author suka banget Mv dan lagunya, yang belum nonton buruan di cekk! dan, ending dalam fanfic Author akan berbeda dengan ending di Mv ya~

**~Happy Reading~**

Author POV

Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja tampak asik menggobrol di salah satu meja makan. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di salah satu Café yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Tepatnya di Seoul. Namja tersebut terus tersenyum sambil mendengarkan segala sesuatu yang dibicarakan oleh yeoja disampingnya itu. Namja itu bernama Kim Joom Myeon atau yang akrab dipanggil Suho. Sedangkan, yeoja disampingnya bernama Krystal. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah berkencan selama 1 tahun.

"Kemana Lay Oppa, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya sekaligus protes Krystal. Suho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Krystal. "Kau harus sabar, Krystal. Kita baru menyuruhnya datang 10 menit yang lalu." Jawab Suho sambil tangannya mengacak rambut Krystal pelan. "Yah Oppa! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" protes Krystal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Suho hanya tertawa kecil. Menurutnya, saat mengambek Krystal sangat terlihat manis. Krystal hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar tawa Suho. Mereka memang pasangan yang sempurna, 'kan?

Tawa mereka terhenti saat melihat seorang namja lain tampak menghampiri mereka. "Lay Oppa!" panggil Krystal sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lay balas melambaikan tangannya, sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Suho. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Sesal Lay. Krystal tertawa pelan, "Gwaehnchanha Oppa." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Lay hanya membalas senyum tipis. "Oppa! Lihatlah!" lanjut Krystal sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas pada Lay. Lay menatapnya bingung. "Apa itu?" tanyanya. "Aku dan Suho Oppa berencana ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami." Jelas Krystal sambil tersenyum malu. "Melanjutkan?" bingung Lay. Tampaknya, Lay masih tidak menyadari maksud dari perkataan Krystal. Namun, Lay akhirnya mengerti saat ia melihat isi dari kertas yang diberikan Krystal. Surat undangan. Dan, itu adalah surat undangan pernikahan.

"Kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Lay dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Krystal tampak tidak menyadarinya, "Ne! itu adalah contoh dari undangan yang akan kami pakai. Bagaimana menurutmu Oppa?" Tanya Krystal semangat. Sementara, Suho tetap terdiam di kursinya. "I-ini bagus." Lanjut Lay pelan. "Lihat 'kan Oppa? Sudah kubilang surat undangan ini adalah yang terbaik!" bangga Krystal pada Suho. Suho hanya tertawa menanggapi, "Ne. kau benar." Lay menatap nanar kearah Suho, sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia belum siap mendengar kabar ini. Tanpa Lay sadari Suho juga menatap nanar kearahnya sebelum kembali tersenyum kepada Krystal.

Lay POV

Aku menidurkan tubuhku di kasur. Terlalu banyak hal di pikiranku saat ini. Terlalu banyak hingga terasa sakit. Tapi, kenapa sakit ini terasa sampai kedadaku? Aku menutup mataku dengan sebelah tanganku. Aku berusaha menarik nafas panjang, menahan air mata yang kembali ingin jatuh. Aku lelah menanggis. Aku lelah berharap. Tapi, aku pikir semuanya akan berubah setelah kejadian itu. tapi, kenapa justru hal ini yang terjadi?

Terlalu lelah dengan semuanya aku memutuskan untuk istirahat. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Jika ini yang harus terjadi, biarlah. Dan.. asalkan Suho bahagia, aku baik-baik saja. Suho hanya akan bahagia dengan Krystal karena itu biarkanlah mereka bahagia. Lagipula setidaknya aku sudah memiliki moment ku sendiri dengan Suho. Saat ini itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku mengambil bingkai kecil di mejaku. Menatap gambar disana, lalu menghela nafas pelan. disanalah aku menyimpan gambar kami bertiga. Aku, Krystal dan Suho. Krystal berada di tengah, sedangkan aku dan Suho berada di samping mereka. Aku menatap nanar gambar itu sambil tersenyum miris, sebelum menutup gambar itu dan kembali berusaha tidur.

**Flashback Start**

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat pesan singkat di ponselku. Suho berkata akan menemuiku sekarang. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Suho ingin datang kesini. Biasanya Suho lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan Krystal. Berkencan atau sejenisnya. Entahlah, mungkin Krystal sedang sibuk saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah aku bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengan Suho. Aku tersenyum sambil mengetikkan balasan untuk Suho yang mengatakan kalau aku akan menunggunya. Setelahnya aku melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman dan beberapa camilan. Dan pisang untukku. Terdengar aneh? Tapi, aku jauh lebih menyukai buah itu daripada camilan lain. Lagipula, itu kebiasaan yang sehat.

Tak berapa lama aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Suho?" gumamku. Aku pun berlari kecil kearah pintu. "Hai." Sapanya. "Hai." Jawabku langsung mempersilakan dia masuk. "Duduklah, Hyung." Ujarku. "Ne. gomawo." Balasnya. Dia melepaskan jaketnya dan duduk di lantai. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kebiasaan Suho, dia selalu lebih suka duduk di lantai biarpun ada sofa tepat di belakangnya. Dasar Suho. "Ini. Aku belum belanja, jadi aku Cuma punya ini." Jelasku. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Gwaehnchanha. Ini sudah cukup."

"Kau tidak pergi bersama Krystal? Biasanya kau bersama dia?" tanyaku pelan. aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal ini. Bagaimana kalau dia malah merindukan Krystal dan pergi untuk menemuinya? Jarang sekali Suho menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Apakah aku cemburu pada Krystal? Yup, I am. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ani. Hari ini Krystal pergi menemani eommanya." Jelas Suho. Aku mengangguk pelan. pantas.

Setelahnya aku langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Suho. Suho mengambil sekaleng bird an mulai meminumnya, sedangkan aku mengambil pisang dan memakannya. Aku berjalan pelan untuk menyalakan music. "Ada request Suho?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil. "Aniya. Aku rasa kau ingin menjadi penyiar radio, hah?" candanya. Aku ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Setelah menyetel playlist lagu yang biasa didengar kami, aku kembali duduk disampingnya. Aku senang ternyata Suho tidak benar-benar melupakanku. Walaupun waktunya denganku sedikit berkurang karena Krystal, tapi setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar melupakan. Mengetahui itu saja sudah membuatku lega.

Saat sedang asik menggobrol aku melihat Suho sibuk menggucek(?) matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. "Ani. Kelihatannya kemasukkan debu." Jawabnya sambil terus menggusap matanya. Kulihat matanya mulai memerah dan membuatku khawatir. "Hentikan menggusapnya. Kau malah membuatnya semakin parah, biar kulihat." Ujarku. Lalu, aku menarik wajahnya dan mendekatnya untuk meniup matanya. Biasanya hal itu akan mengurangi rasa perih di mata. Suho hanya menurut dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku meniup matanya pelan sampai kulihat ia merasa baikan. "Aku rasa sudah cukup, gomawo Lay." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum pelan.

Aku balas tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku tidak menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Aku terus menatapnya. Aku tahu aku seharusnya menutup mataku saat ini, atau Suho akan panik. Entah keberanian darimana, aku menurunkan tanganku dari wajahnya kearah lehernya. Aku menatap Suho ragu, tapi yang kulihat justru tidak ada kepanikkan di matanya. Dia menatap mataku dalam sebelum pandangannya turun ke bibirku. Pandangan mataku pun mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan berakhir di bibirnya. Aku menarik wajah Suho pelan mendekati wajahku, sampai bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan. Aku sedikit terlonjak saat Suho menarik leherku mendekat kearahnya dan memperdalam ciuman kami. "Eh…" desahku pelan. Apa ini _real?_

Krystal POV

Aku berjalan pelan menuju apartemen Lay Oppa. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menganggu Suho Oppa dan Lay Oppa, tapi aku hanya ingin menemui Suho Oppa untuk memastikan ia benar-benar disana. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai Suho Oppa, tapi entah mengapa perasaan aku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengetahui kenapa, karena itu aku merasa harus memastikan sendiri.

Selang berapa lama aku sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Lay Oppa. Entah ide darimana, aku memutuskan ingin mengejutkan mereka. Sudah lama kami tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku yakin Lay dan Suho Oppa tidak akan marah, bukan? Aku langsung membuka pintu apartemen. Aku melakukannya secara perlahan, agar mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"What..!?" gumamku kaget. Apa yang ada di depan mataku, jelas-jelas bukanlah apa yang kukira. Lay berada di pangkuan Suho Oppa, dan.. dan—mereka berciumman!? Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan apartemen Lay oppa. Aku tidak perduli apakah mereka menyadari kehadiranku atau tidak. Aku tidak yakin mereka menyadari kehadiranku, apalagi mereka sedang sibuk, bukan? Aku berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan arah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku!? Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia, ini harus terjadi padaku! Aku sangat mencintai Suho Oppa, dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa hidup tanpanya. Dan.. dan bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan menikahiku? Lalu, kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku!?

Aku terus berlari. Saat aku berlari muncul kenangan-kenangan kami bertiga terngiang dalam pikiranku. Saat kami selalu pergi makan, menonton film, piknik, jalan-jalan bersama. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat itu. Tapi, semua berubah saat aku mulai menyadari aku mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Suho oppa. Aku tahu dalam persahabatan seperti ini, perasaan yang lebih bisa merusak semuanya. Tapi, aku tidak lagi memikirkannya saat menyadari kalau Suho oppa juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku dengan polosnya berfikir kalau pada akhirnya aku akan bisa mendapatkan cinta yang aku harapkan tanpa kehilangan persahabatan kami. Ternyata, semua itu tidak benar. Rasa bahagia karena Suho oppa juga mencintaiku membutakan mataku, kalau mungkin saja Lay oppa juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia juga mencintai Suho oppa. Dan, mungkin saja lebih daripada cintaku dengan suho oppa. Bagaimanapun juga Lay oppa lebih dulu mengenal Suho Oppa. Inikah saatnya aku berhenti menutup mata?

Suho POV

Aku menggenggam ponsel di tanganku lebih keras dari biasanya. Aku sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Lay, tapi ia tetap tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Ini membuatku khawatir, dia sudah berjanji kalau ia tetap akan datang bukan? Lalu kenapa sudah hampir 20 menit ia masih juga belum datang. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Tak berapa lama terdengar nada jawaban, "Yeoboseyo." Jawab Lay. Dan, aku yakin kalau aku mendengar suaranya parau. Apa dia baik-baik saja? "Gwaehnchanha?" tanyaku. Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafasnya. "Gwaehnchanha, Suho." Jawabnya. "Aku-, aku tidak yakin aku bisa datang. Aku tidak merasa sehat." Lanjutnya.

"Apa? Kau kenapa? Kau mau aku mengantarmu ke dokter?" tanyaku khawatir. Lay bukanlah orang yang mudah sakit. Dia selalu ceria, dan.. Aish, kenapa dengannya!? Tapi, jawaban darinya lah yang membuatku terkejut. "Berhenti melakukan itu Suho. Berhenti berpura-pura perduli padaku. Berhenti memberikanku harapan, jika kau tidak serius." Lanjutnya. Aku bisa mendengar isakan darinya. "Lay?" gumamku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Aku baru saja hendak menjawabnya saat dia menutup teleponnya. Dia tidak pernah memutus telepon secara sepihak seperti ini. Aku langsung panic dan kembali ke ruang ganti. "Krystal." Panggilku, dia menatap kearahku. Dari tatapan matanya entah mengapa aku merasa kalau dia mengetahui semuanya. Dari perasaanku yang sebenarnya sampai kejadian di apartemen Lay, tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan? "Aku harus menemui Lay." Setelahnya aku langsung berlari keluar. Aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak saat ini.

Aku berlari walau tak tahu arah. Satu hal yang pasti aku merasa kalau Lay pasti akan kesana. Hanya tempat itu lah harapanku saat ini.

Author POV

"_Don't Move!_" teriak Suho. Ternyata dugaannya memang benar. Lay memang ada di sini, tapi dia tidak memperkirakan kalau Lay akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Lay tetap tak menoleh ke arahnya. Suho baru akan kembali berteriak saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang yeoja. "Jangan Melompat Oppa! Yang harusnya melompat adalah aku!" teriak Krystal.

Mendengar teriakan Krystal, Lay akhirnya menoleh. Dia menatap Suho dan Krystal bergantian. "Hentikan kalian! Bukankah kalau aku tidak disini, kalian bisa bebas!? Kenapa kalian masih menghalangiku!?" kesal dan frustasi Lay. Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Lay membuat Suho tersulut emosi. Dengan geram ia menarik tubuh Lay kearahnya.

Namun tanpa di duga, Lay justru membaliknya membuat Suho berada di bawahnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!? Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi!" teriak Lay sambil menarik kerah Suho kesal. Lay mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Suho, saat suara tamparan terdengar.

**PLAK**

"Hentikan!" teriak Krystal. Entah sudah berapa kali, mereka saling bereriak seperti ini. Merasakan pukulan Krystal, Lay pun menghentikan niatnya. Ia terdiam sebelum bangkit dari tubuh Suho. Suho menatap bersalah kearah Lay saat melihat namja itu menangis. Ia tahu kalau ia yang bersalah disini. Merasa frustasi, ia menjambak rambutnya kesal. "Wae!?" bisiknya kesal.

Krystal menghela nafas pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya. _Aku sudah membuat keputusan, ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka. _Batin Krystal yakin. "Oppa." Panggil Krystal sambil menarik tubuh Suho untuk duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. "Apa Oppa mencintaiku?" Tanya Krystal. Krystal bisa melihat kalau Lay langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Krystal. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Mian, membuat kalian berdua khawatir." Gumam Lay lalu beranjak bangun.

Namun sebelum Lay sempat berdiri, Suho sudah menahan tangannya. "Ani. Kau harus mendengar ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini disini." Perintah Suho tegas. Lay menatap bingung kearah Suho, sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Ne." gumamnya.

Suho menatap Krystal bersalah, "Mianhae Krystal, aku tahu ini egosi. Tapi.. tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu se—sedalam cintaku pada Lay. Aku.. aku tahu dia namja. Hal inilah yang membuatku berfikir untuk bersamamu. Aku tahu ini egois dan aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. hanya saja, eomma dan appaku tidak mungkin bisa menerima kalau aku mencintai seorang namja begitu saja. Dan, aku tidak ingin membuat Lay harus menderita hanya untuk bersamaku. Karena itu aku menutup hatiku dan mencoba untuk mencintaimu. Tapi.. hati tidak bisa kupaksakan. Sampai saat ini, hanya Lay yang aku cintai. Mianhae." Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Suho bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Dia merasa benar-benar bersalah, dia membohongi Krystal, menipu perasaannya sendiri, membohongi orang tua nya dan yang jelas menyakiti hati namja yang dia cintai.

"Oppa." Suho menoleh mendengar panggilan Krystal. "Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah menjadi penghalang di antara hubungan kalian. Kau tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah, Oppa. Aku juga sudah bodoh untuk menutup mata biarpun aku sudah tahu kalau kalian saling mencintai." Sebelum Krystal sempat melanjutkan, Lay sudah menyelanya. "K-kau tahu? Ba-bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Lain kali, kalau kalian ingin bermesraan akan jauh lebih baik jika mengunci pintunya Oppa." Iseng Krystal. "Mwo!?" teriak Suho dan Lay bersamaan. "I-itu.. Kau ada disana?" Tanya Lay dengan wajah memerah. Krystal tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Suho dan Lay yang sama-sama memerah. "Ya." Jawab Krystal. "Aish.. Benar-benar memalukan." Gumam Lay sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih tetap meneruskan hubungan kita?" Tanya Suho. "Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Oppa. Tapi, aku sadar kalau rasa cintamu padaku berbeda dengan rasa cintamu pada Lay Oppa. Kau sangat mencintainya Oppa. Mulut mungkin bisa berbohong tapi mata akan selalu mengatakan semuanya Oppa." Jawab Krystal. Yeoja itu berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. _Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar! _Pikir Krystal.

"Karena itu, sekarang saatnya kalian mulai memikirkan semuanya!" teriak Krystal semangat. "Eh?" bingung Lay. "Kalian tidak mengerti?" Tanya Krystal. "Ani.. Ani.. Kami mengerti." Sela Suho. "Baguslah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ne? aku yakin pasti banyak yang ingin kalian bicarakan! Ne, bye~!" pamit Krystal. Yeoja itu langsung berbalik meninggalkan Lay dan Suho dengan senyum tenang. Memang sulit melupakan orang yang dia cintai, tapi melihat senyum kebahagian Suho rasanya cukup menutup luka yang ia rasakan.

Keheningan pun terasa sesaat setelah Krystal pergi. "Ah..." gumam Suho. _Apa yang harus aku katakan? _Bingung Suho. "Suho?" panggil Lay pelan. "Ne?" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apa semua yang kau katakan barusan itu benar?" Tanya Lay ragu. Dia takut kalau semua yang ia dengar itu tidak benar. "Te-tentu saja!" balas Suho langsung. Setelah sejauh ini, dia tidak ingin Lay meragukan perasaannya. "Lay.." panggil Suho sambil menarik Lay ke pelukannya.

"Ne?" Tanya Lay dengan wajah memerah. Ini pertama kalinya Suho memeluknya seperti ini. Lay merasa kalau jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat ini. "Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae." Ujar Suho. Lay bisa merasakan kalau Suho tengan mencium puncak kepalanya pelan. hal itu kontan membuat Lay semakin memanas. "Na-nado." Balas Lay malu-malu. Suho tersenyum tipis sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Suho menatap Lay intens, membuat yang ditatap menjadi nevous. "Wa-wae?" Tanya Lay. "Lets get married!" "Eh!?"

**END**

Author 's Note :

Anyeong! Author datang dengan One Shot!haha~

Semoga one shot ini ga gaje-gaje banget ya.. dan, semoga bisa menghibur SuLay Shipper smua! ^^

Read and Review? *u*

**~Fujoshi97~**


End file.
